


An Unwelcome Remedy

by TazmainianDevil



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Perc'ahlia Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 01:44:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7782064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TazmainianDevil/pseuds/TazmainianDevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While searching for the Island of Glass, Vex and Percy set a record for most death defying leaps in a ten minute period - literal and metaphorical</p>
<p>Part of the "Perc'ahlia Vacation" fic trade on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unwelcome Remedy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [proserpinasacra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/proserpinasacra/gifts).



> Written for Proserpinasacra as part of the Perc'ahlia Vacation prompt fest, to the fantastic prompt "On a ship in a storm". Minor spoilers for episode 63 and the Vestiges of Divergence arc.
> 
> All facts related to boat-ships are probably incorrect, facts related to kissing-ships are mostly correct

 

* * *

 

 

It wouldn’t have stopped them, but Vex wished Pike had mentioned earlier that the legend of the lost Shrew was about how it got lost sailing into the perpetual giant maelstrom around the island of glass.

 

* * *

 

The journey so far had been rather exciting. Vex had never really been on the ocean, and while it didn’t compare to the woods she could see the appeal. Nothing but sky and water with Keyleth perched on the bow ensuring fair winds, Vax showing off by flying alongside, and all of them watching the stars from the deck in the evenings.

It was wonderful, right up until the storm swallowed them whole.

Sailing in a storm, Vex discovered, was rather like doing everything else in a storm. Only harder and scarier with a greater chance of impending watery death.

That said, Pike was magnificent at the helm.

Scanlan was certainly composing some purple-prosed epic to the way the water and wind whipped through Pike’s pale hair as she stood firm against the roaring fury of nature’s wrath. Vex herself was more concerned with keeping both her footing and her stomach as the ship pitched and rolled.

The ropes beneath her hands were tense with water as she felt her way up through the rigging. She’d tried to use the broom but the high winds had nearly buffeted her right into the mast, so here she was scrambling up the ratlines and blinking the sting of saltwater from her eyes.  Somewhere below Grog was laughing over the sound of the storm. He bellowed encouragement at Pike, who wrenched the wheel harder with her ogre gauntlets and snarled back over the din.

“Vex,” Pike yelled. “Percy! I need less topsail!”

“If I knew what topsail was that would be easier darling!” Vex called back, not quite loud enough to carry.

“I’ve got you.” Percy’s hand appeared in her face and she gripped his wrist, pulling herself up onto the slippery beam of the yard. “We need to tie these off.” His deft hands gripped at a rope that, to Vex, looked just like all the others. With a creak of strain, the pulleys shifted and the sail below them began to rise. “Get the other side!”

Vex nodded and carefully picked her way down the opposite side of the yard. Far below her, Vax was doing the same along the bowsprit, dropping every few steps to brace himself as the ship hit another swell and bucked. Vex anxiously tracked the sodden line that ran from her brother’s waist back towards the mast where Grog was tying it off.

She steadied herself to haul the sail up, counting off which members of her team were safely lashed down. Grog, Pike, Vax and Scanlan who was mostly clinging to shelter along the railing. A loose loop of rope lay on the deck where the swirling creature of air that was Keyleth pushed the worst of the wind back, trying to gentle the storm with only the barest success.

“Why isn’t Keyleth’s spell working?” She asked Percy, tying of the sail line.

He moved back towards the mast and shielded his eyes, peering at the heavy clouds that had turned the once bright sunshine into an eerie greenish half-darkness. “I don’t think this is a natural storm.”

“Hang on guys!” Pike’s shout barely reached them. “We’re almost through!”

No sooner had she spoken then there was a tremendous crash and the ship rocked violently. Percy lost his footing and slipped from the yard with a shout of panic. Dropping the rope, Vex threw herself forward along the length of the beam and barely managed to catch his wrist.

The weight of him wrenched her shoulder and Vex cried out, wrapping her legs around the yard as he clutched at her.  Percy looked down at the drop beneath his feet and back up at her, eyes wide behind his rain streaked glasses.

“I’ve got you!” Vex tightened her grip with a breathless grin.

Both of them groaning with the effort, she swung him back up onto the yard. Percy straddled it panting, their hands still clasped tightly together. “Thank you.”

“Did we hit a rock?” Even as she finished the thought Vex leapt to her feet, screaming a warning. “Get back!”

On the deck below, Scanlan and Grog had rushed to the starboard rail, looking down into the black water. The angle was too steep for them but from the height of the mast Vex could see bulbous, dark tentacles break the surface, twisting to strike.

Somehow they heard her shout. With a speed belied by his size, Grog jumped back, dragging Scanlan out of range just as the tentacle smashed down onto the deck where they’d been standing.

Another tentacle breached the water and slammed down, missing the hull by inches as a third lifted to coil around the bowsprit.  Vax barely managed to dodge it, hurling himself backward as the massive coils tightened and the wood splintered.

Three gargantuan, serpentine heads burst from the ocean, lifting up and up till they were towering over the ship, sending cascades of water spilling down. They brayed at the sky with an earsplitting roar and coiled back down, examining their prey.

“I think we know what’s causing the storm!” Percy shouted, scrambling to stand and pull Bad News from where it was strapped to his back.

“Apparently the reason the Shrew sank was a massive fucking seamonster!”

Far below, Vax turned his tumble into a backwards roll and managed to slice a dagger tang deep into the tentacle which had nearly crushed him. The leftmost head twisted down, shrieking, for a better view of what was causing it pain. Like an idiot, her brother flung his next two shots directly into its razor toothed maw as it lunged forward.

“No.” Percy snapped, more of a dismissal than a denial as Bad News boomed out.

The beast’s left head reeled back, the bullet streaking into its jaw. Percy reeled back as well, the recoil from Bad News slamming against his shoulder. His feet slipped on the narrow, wet beam of the yard and he would have gone tumbling off again if Vex hadn’t pushed herself close behind, bracing his shoulders and letting him fall into her chest.  

Percy rested against her for a breath as they watched the beast shake off the damage. He regained his feet with a soft noise of frustration.

The central head drew close to the deck and Grog swung wild at it, blood axe biting deep. Keeping one hand tight on the wheel, Pike raised her other palm and shot a bolt of brilliant light at the head on the right before it could snap down, and three daggers found it’s eye in quick succession. Tentacles lashed forward at Grog only to be batted back by a giant purple arcane hand. Even at this distance, Vex could hear Scanlan singing

Feeling her confidence grow, Vex squeezed Percy’s shoulders. “Let me try, Darling.” She murmured against his ear.

She stepped back, riding the tilt of the ship and giving herself room to take careful aim. The booming snap of Fenthras was audible even over the roar of water and monster. Her arrow plunged into the eye of the leftmost head, a mirror of her brother’s strike. Magic crackled around the missile, detonating in bright arcs against the creature. The monster recoiled back from the ship, bellowing in pain.

“Lightning!” Keyleth dropped her air elemental form, her hands up to cast a spell Vex couldn’t hear above the din.  The dark sky darkened further and a bolt of white light struck the creature, leaving spots on Vex’s vision. It wasn’t enough to disrupt her aim and Fenthras barked its vicious roar a second time; a lightning arrow sinking deeply into the monster’s central neck, even as Scanlan’s bolt of electricity fried through its insides.

In the corner of her eye, Vex saw Percy pull his longsword and seize a rope, slicing through the thick line in one blow. His grimly determined expression turned apologetic for and instant as she whipped around to look, then he threw himself off the yard.

Vex only just managed to stop herself from instinctively jumping after him.

The arc of his swing carried him out over the water, nearly into the path of the creature’s central head. He kicked out as it snapped at his feet but the rope held and Percy slid safely to the deck, dodging a second bite by inches and coming up to slam the Diplomacy glove hard against the monster’s face.

Keyleth’s lightning came down again, the concentrated power blistering the beast’s hide. It reared back, howling at the sky and giving Vex a perfect target.

Fenthras boomed and the arrow sparked. It caught the central head under the jaw, punching into the brain and detonating in a crackle of electricity, just as Grog threw the javelin of lightning through its heart.

The monster tensed, its scream rising in pitch as it pulled further and further out of the water. Then, like a cascading avalanche, it began to collapse forward onto their boat.

Someone shouted to Pike, who spun the wheel as hard as she could. Vex saw her brother rush forward to help and Percy press himself against the railing to dodge a falling tentacle, and then she could only see the gargantuan central head of the monster crashing down towards her.

Its deep and sonorous groan was loud enough to rattle Vex’s teeth and she felt the rasp of its fetid breath lift her sodden hair; then the mast creaked left and the yard snapped and Vex was tipped off into empty space.

She reached out but there was nothing to grab. Vex had a sudden absent thought for Trinket, looking out from the crystal necklace. She wondered if he could see the water rushing up to meet her, if he was afraid, if the rest of Vox Machina would be able to find her body so Vax could get him out.

She heard her brother scream once as the edge of the ship’s hull slipped past, and the beat of spectral wings instantly too soaked to fly.

Then something wrapped around her wrist and Vex had half a breath to look up into Percy’s determined face and realize he’d jumped headfirst after her before she hit the water.

From such a distance the impact was like crashing into stone. Air forced itself from her lungs just before the shocking cold made her gasp and she breathed in liquid. Vex thrashed in panic but couldn’t free herself from the iron band around her wrist.

The swirl of water sucked at her, and the clutch on her arm held her fast, and Vex had no air left to shout in pain as Percy’s implacable grip pulled her free.

She burst from the water and they both land hard on the deck.

Rough hands rolled her on to her side as she coughed up saltwater, trying to gasp air into her screaming lungs.

“Breathe Vex.”

She opened her eyes, blinking away water. Her vision resolving on Grog as he dropped Percy’s ankle.

He’d gone over after her. To catch her he must have leapt without hesitating. They’re only _both_ not dead because Grog caught him.

She heaved one shaky lungful of air then another, shifting on to her back so she could look at Percy slumped over next to her. “I thought you didn’t like water.”

He shrugged, still panting with exertion. “That just means no one should be in it.”

“Vex’ahlia!” Vax hit the deck beside her, expression frantic under the monster blood and water streaming down his face.

“I’m fine,” She moved to sit up. Both of them reached out to help her, but Vex kept her eyes on her brother, watching panic leech from his face. “Percy got me.”

He pulled her into a fierce hug. “I saw you go over. I couldn’t –“

“It’s alright,” She squeezed him back just as tightly. “I’m alright.”

“Good,” Vax pulled back and wiped a lock of dark hair out of her face. “Good. Come on, let’s get you dry.”

“Vax, I need someone in the rigging,” Pike called, looking apologetic. “Without the mainmast we need to get the other sails up.” Vex felt her brother hesitate and shoved him off, standing on legs that were only slightly shaky. “Go on, I’m fine. Get us the rest of the way through this awful weather.”

“Yeah,” Vax’s smile was weak but present. He gave her another quick hug, and rushed off. “Sea monster for dinner!”

Grog shouted back in approval and Vex made a face, clutching her still rebellious stomach.

Percy put a supporting hand on her back. “Anything is better than chicken?”

“I’m not sure I believe that.” Vex countered, letting him lead her down into the shelter of their cabins.

 

* * *

 

The interior of the ship was still damp and dim - Pike had impressed upon them all how dangerous candles could be on the open ocean. But at least it was dryer than the rain soaked deck and Vex was grateful for the second lantern, as shivers of panic and cold still lingered.

There was a knock at her open door before she could arrange her thoughts and peel off her wet clothes.

“I remember almost nothing of being on the ocean.” Percy said, pressing a mug into her hands. “But that taste like you’ve buried your head in a salt barrel is very distinctive.”

Vex stared into the slightly brackish water they’d been drinking for more than a week, looking at the gloomy silhouette of her face. “The cure for everything,” she murmured.

“Pardon?” Percy answered absently, as he turned back around with a towel.

“Something Pike said,” Vex set the metal tankard down on the small table nearby. “That the cure for everything is sweat, tears or the sea.”

Percy blinked at her for a long moment, visibly composing something to say. “Are you searching for a cure to something in particular?”

Vex smiled, but it felt more unsteady on her face than she meant it to, as another shudder wracked her frame. Percy’s expression shifted from curiosity to concern and he began to pull her jacket off. “We can talk about it later,” he said, wrapping the towel around her shoulders. “You’ll get sick if you don’t get dry.”

“Well, this counts as the sea not helping, I think,” Vex chuckled, the sound juddering under the force with which Percy was rubbing her shoulders.

“It rarely does,” He laughed, wiping water from her cheeks with the ends of the towel. “At least you’re not crying.”

“No,” she shook her head, a smile beginning to grow on her lips. “You’ve already seen me through tears once.”

Percy’s rubbing hands paused abruptly, then resumed their work; more slowly and with a hint of the tremor he tried so hard to hide. “I barely did a thing, dear.”

Vex pressed one hand to his chest and Percy immediately tried to take a step away, only to be stopped by her grip on his lapel. “It was something to me.”

“Well,’ He blinked owlishly behind his salt streaked glasses, “whatever little I could do was entirely worth it.”

“And you saved my life. Again.” She placed two light fingers on the frame of his glasses and, waiting for his head bob of permission, removed them. At this distance his eyes refocused on hers quickly but Vex was struck by how vulnerable he looked without that easy layer between him and the world.

“From the sea.” She stressed, watching recognition dawn across his naked, clever face.

“One remaining.” He breathed and Vex nodded along with his realization.

“Will sweat cure me of you, Percival?” She tipped her head to the side and cocked a questioning eyebrow.

“Is it,” He swallowed, and paused, his eyes flicking to her lips, up to search her eyes and then once, furtively to the rest of her, so close now. “Is it wrong if I hope not?” Another shiver rolled over her body and Percy turned instantly contrite. “Dear, this can wait until tomorrow, you need… “

“I need to kiss you Percy.” She said firmly, and took no little satisfaction in the way his mouth snapped shut. “May I kiss you?”

“ _Please_.” It was little more than a breath, but it was all Vex gave Percy before she pressed her lips to his.

Kissing Percy was easy and right in a way Vex had been hoping for more than she’d realized. His lips were soft, but chapped from the sea spray and his hands were tentative on her back. Impulsively, Vex drew his lower lip between her own and ran her tongue across it, tasting the salt. This was not a kiss in thanks, and gentle or not she wanted him to know it.

She pulled away enough for an assessing look. Percy looked dumbstruck for half a heartbeat, then with a breath of her name he hauled her close again. This time his kiss was desperate, devouring and she matched him easily, licking her way into his mouth. Percy’s arm was tight around her waist, his other hand tangled in her sodden hair and the heat of his body pressed along hers was enough to drive every thought from Vex’s head.

They were both panting by the time they broke the kiss and when Vex trembled it wasn’t from the cold, but Percy pulled away regardless. “You need to get dry,” he murmured, the look on his face genuinely regretful. “But perhaps later we can test your hypothesis.”

“My hypothesis?” It took Vex a moment to remember what the word meant.

The smirk that crept across Percy’s face was positively wicked.

“Sweat.”

“Yes,” She nodded decisively, matching his grin. “There will definitely be sweat later.”

 

 


End file.
